Kaizo KONpaku
by Jayuna
Summary: Kon-centric. A story of his life, from his creation as a forbidden mod soul, to his rebirth as a lion plushie owned by one Kurosaki Ichigo. Oneshot


Title: Kaizo KONpaku

Rating: PG-13 –ish Some images might not be so suitable for younger kids.

Summary: From Kon's P.O.V. The story of his life, and his rebirth; from his creation until the day Ichigo adopted him in the form of a lion plush Oneshot. And there IS a reason for the the KOON to be capitalized...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach – if I did, well…it would sure be interesting XD Unfortunatly Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.

Heya everyone! - I've had this written for a while, but I decided might as well put it up to see what people think. I hope you enjoy it!!

0000000000

I had never wanted this.

From the very moment of my artificial birth, I have been looked upon as nothing more than an experiment. It was not long after I was 'born' that my kind was ordered by the higher-ups to be destroyed. In my eyes, I was created only to be killed. Expendable, I believe the word was.

I was created for the purpose of battle. The 13 Squads wanted a new weapon, so it was only natural to assign the Squad 12, the Department of Research and Development, to play where they had no business. They made their own souls, souls modified to fight. And of course they couldn't just let us be normal; they had to toy with our reiatsu, making us gain special abilities to aid us in their war against the hollows. I myself was fitted with stronger legs; able to run and jump faster and better than was humanly possible. Hundreds, maybe thousands of us were created; each with our own abilities, and something those maniacs ignored, personalities.

I don't remember my early life that much, but I do remember gruesome training and the horrible conditions we were forced into. We were created in the form of pills, that one would swallow and we would take control of the body. The department stole corpses for us to inhabit, but that did not mean we couldn't feel. I recall the pain of the simulations, and the tug of the tight collar we were required to wear. The rocks we called beds and only a small piece of bread to eat to sustain the body.

But then it was decided that the experiment was unethical. _Unethical_; I'm surprised they had not noticed sooner. The Commander General and Central 46 had finally decided to step in, to stop the brutality, in maybe the only way they knew. An order was issued to retire any and all modified souls. We were brutally forced out of the corpses, lining up one by one so that the shinigami ahead of us could force our true form out of our 'temporary' bodies, bodies we had inhabited for years. It wasn't long after that our pills were crushed, broken apart in vicious ways. The shingami's assigned the job definitely decided to have some fun with it.

There must have been bins of us, all little green pills. A form in which we were utterly powerless. I watched terrified in my little corner as one-by-one the men in white coats took us out of our container, unable to hear the silent screams of my fellow mod souls as their lives were snuffed out in a blink of an eye.

After awhile, I was the only one left; one little circular pill in a large watery chest. I remember thinking that I could just die. Why did I have to be last? Why couldn't I have died with my brothers, sisters and friends? That entire time I was in a painful agony, waiting for the death to arrive, for the shinigami to crush me to pieces. The white hand finally reached in to grab me.

I wonder what death will feel like.

…

It never came. A call from a co-worker caused the shinigami to accidentally let go of my little pill. I rolled around the dark storage room, until I cam under a desk. I could hear the man shuffling around the room looking for me, but the place my pill held was quite down low, and maybe the shinigami thought himself too high to go looking down below for me. I stayed silent as the man left, resigning his defeat, remarking to himself that he'd just omit this fact from his report.

I don't remember how long I stayed there. Years, decades, centuries, I do not know. I stayed silent in fear as time passed slowly around its axis. Dust settled on my form. I began to get quite bored after a century or so, once I realized no one ever came looking for me. I guess that shinigami left me out after all. According to the Soul Society, I no longer existed.

At this point I began to think. I missed women, talking to people, reading. I was in love with another mod soul, back during our captivity. It was a secret of course, we weren't even allowed much social contact, but we got by on our own. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and well; let's say she was quite well endowed too. We were together when the order came, and the men who came after us torn us apart, and I never saw her again, if I would even see another women again. I had friends too; we talked through the bars on our makeshift cells. All of them were dead.

If there was a way for a mod soul to become depressed, I sure accomplished that feat. I spent many years brooding over everything that had happened. I wondered how long I would lie here, suspended in animation. My wish came in the form of another white-gloved hand.

"Sir, Sir! I think I found the gikongan I dropped. It was right under here!"

An old fear awoke quickly inside of me. Shinigami! I thought. Maybe they had finally come to destroy my pill… Wait a minute, gikongan?

I had heard people talking n the room about this new experiment. Soul Candy they were renamed, they were personality-less souls that handled a shinigami's gigai while they were off doing god knows what. They were the replacements for us, since after all, without a personality, they can't say anything and we can do what we want to them.

"Good! Bring it over here. We're loading in the cartridges right now. I think this one's to go in the Duck." Came another voice. A young recruit was handling me, who was currently busy wiping my shell clean and washing it under a tap nearby. He handed to a larger pair of hands, and he plopped me into some sort of dispenser. I sat there for a moment. It seemed hilarious to me that they mixed up me, a mod soul, in with the gikongan pills. Maybe once I got into a shinigami's gigai I could escape, and live in the real world. The idea excited me. But I doubted it was possible. That many years all alone makes you bitter, angry. The best I could hope for was a sweet release hopefully sometime soon.

I don't know what happened next, or how long it was. By this point I had no sense of time anymore. I sat with the other gikongan in that dispenser, waiting and waiting, like I had been doing the past centuries, now only I was in a brightly coloured dispenser. I remember once that it seemed I was being shipped somewhere, though I had no idea what was going on most of the time.

It happened quite suddenly, the dispenser I was in being taken out of the box from a young girl. I was taken to the front desk, where a teenage girl with black hair and a blond man in a hat were standing. I was quickly handed to the female, and she took me away. It took me a couple seconds to really comprehend that I was out. But I had no idea where that would lead me. Maybe a gutter once they found out I was 'defective'.

It was a young boy with orange hair that swallowed me at last. A substitute shinigami; I could tell by the fact that he was still in school and being helped by that other girl. I pretended to act like any other gikongan while I got used to being in a body again. I could felt he power in my legs, the strength in my arms. I had real eyes, a mouth a nose. I was in a euphoric state for a few moments. I didn't think I would ever feel them again.

It wasn't long before I wrecked a little havoc. It was fun to use my legs once more, I kicked that panel as hard as I could. It was amusing to see it completely smashed to pieces. I jumped over that stupid teacher. This was going to be fun I thought, I completely scared that guy. I jumped up to 'freshman class 3' after that. Again, the scared and shocked faces of those around me. Oh yes, be afraid.

Until I saw the girls, oh the girls. The first I've seen decent ones since I was locked away all those years ago. They were quite hot too. And that one girl, the orange haired one. She shocked me in how much she reminded me of my dead lover. Her assets were, QUITE nice too. My mind was spinning at that thought. I couldn't help but approach her. Everyone else didn't seem to like that too much though. Oh well, that one crazy girl I could deal with if I want, shouldn't be too hard…

Damn it, the orange haired kid came back.

I easily found him off. A couple well-placed kicks and I had him down. I was beating the hell out of this kid and boy was I having fun. One huge one and I knocked him across the room. That gave me the chance to escape. One look back and I ran off. Hahaha. I had waited for this chance for centuries. Finally, finally I was free. Away from the power hungry bastards that I was created by and for. My life was always, well, shitty. I had been created for the Gotei 13's convenience and was set to be destroyed for their convenience too. While we had tried to make the best of it, it was good to be free, jumping around the city.

Until I noticed those kids. They were in the same position. Delete if not necessary. Delete if you cannot follow orders. I felt a sudden empathy towards that empty piece of data. I could not help but attack them, my rage briefly consuming me. That kid stopped me again. It didn't take long to get away. But soon my programmed hollow alert came off. I knew it would attack those kids. I thought back to what they said before. But at the same time, I remembered back at the camp; that I would be the one to stand up for people the most. I was tough, my legs allowed me to easily beat hollows, so at times I did help fellow mod souls. I couldn't leave the kids alone, they'd die after all. Maybe I was always too nice, but I wouldn't let those kids die, not after others sealed off my own fate without my own choice.

I came back for them, fighting off the hollow as it came close. It seemed I was a little too rusty, and I was defeated and bloody within the minute. It reared up its tentacle, maybe I would finally die now, and at least I got out one more time…

That kid saved me, his giant sword cutting through the tentacle that approached me. I was so surprised. Who would want to save a mod soul like me after all? And especially this kid, whose body I had paraded around in. He yelled at me about wrecking his body, and about not fighting enough, that I should always keep going. His words wrung true within me. We killed off the hollow together. One finishing blow and I would fall, but again he saved me, grabbing my leg. I told him a little bit of my story, but within a couple minutes that blond haired shop-keep forced my pill out of my body. I knew that he had come to destroy my pill. I was not surprised when he picked me up, about to carry me away. Maybe I would finally join everybody else.

For the third time that boy saved me, this time in preventing the shopkeeper from destroying my pill. I was passed hands, back into the large hands of the orange haired body. He carried me around for a little, until it was sunset when he stopped and started to talk to my pill. I could hear him, oh yes, and I understood his anger for a moment. But hey, it was fun for a while, and I didn't regret anything.

I was quite shocked when he stuck me in the body of the dirty plushie. Once I could feel I yelled. After all, I could at least put up a façade right? Keep up appearances to the two. But I could tell these two meant no harm to me. Maybe, just maybe, life was going to look up for a little. Maybe life in this little plushie lion won't be too bad after all. And until I can fully tell my story to Ichigo and Rukia-nee-san, I will pretend act immature, until finally I can shed the life I led before and look ahead, I don't know if I'm quite yet ready to bring down my protective shield. I acted that way once before too, when I first became a mod soul, but I shed it then, just like I probably will now. Those two saved my life, and for that I will ever be grateful. One day, one day, they will see the true person that I am. But for now, I still like teasing Ichigo, and getting hugged by Inoue's breasts is never really bad.

My name is Kon, and I am proud to be a lion plushie.


End file.
